


Poisonous Addiction

by DraceDomino



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Free for all sex - Freeform, Gangbang, Human Experimentation, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: What if it was Aphrodite that spoke to Dr. Poison in the middle of the night, whispering of a new concoction that could help her change the face the war? Armed with a toxin that can make the common human crazed with lust, Isabel tests her creation to ensure it's what she needs to take down Wonder Woman.





	Poisonous Addiction

Poisonous Addiction  
Part One  
-By Drace Domino

Inspiration had come to her in the middle of the night after long hours of nothing but frustration. Like a shiver down her spine the ideas sunk across her senses and into her mind, and Isabel Maru’s pencil flew over the paper as she took frantic notes that would lead to her greatest alchemical concoction. She wasn’t sure what the dawn of that inspiration was nor the forces controlling it, but such thoughts were above those of mortals anyway. She couldn’t possibly comprehend that while she sat there scribbling down notes with manic resolve that she was doing exactly as the gods had directed her.

Or at least...one god. From the background on a plane that Isabel couldn’t possibly fathom or comprehend, Aphrodite merely smiled. To think - Ares would’ve guided this woman down a much, much darker path! The one pointed to by the goddess of love and passion would be much more fun for everyone involved...not to mention a better show for the gods to enjoy. Aphrodite’s blessing and vision came without a whisper and the goddess left with but a thought, leaving the inspired mortal to her work. From behind a ceramic mask Isabel’s disfigured lips twisted to a wide and wicked smile, her eyes going wide and her mind spinning at the possibilities. This...this was truly a concoction that would change the face of the world forever. 

All she had to do was test it.

 

The very next day after an all night marathon of brewing and scheming, Isabel stood before the sealed glass door looking into the chamber beyond. Ten volunteers from the military’s recruits stood beyond that door, each one of them with hands at their sides and their chests puffed out in brave, bold fashion. It took a strong spirit to volunteer for one of Isabel’s tests; especially considering how the troops had taken to calling her Dr. Poison, and their bravery was to be lauded. As Isabel pressed a finger to a large, flat button against the side of the door her voice carried through over a crude intercom to the ten recruits that had signed up.

“I wish to thank you all for your dedication to the cause.” She spoke honestly, her voice only slightly marred by the ceramic mask and the underlying damage to her face. As she stood there wearing her standard military uniform she looked professional and intimidating; the unsettling face of one of the army’s most terrifying chemists. “This toxin came to me in the midst of the night, and I do not yet know just what the full effects will be. I suspect they will be...intense, regardless of the outcome.” As her finger fell away from the intercom she took one last opportunity to gaze at the recruits. Seven men and three women; all standing there in unflattering military-supplied underclothes. They stood with backs straight and heads held high, no doubt several of them expecting to die within the next few seconds. A death in service to their country...a death that would help pave the way for so many more.

Dr. Poison; however, had no intention of killing them...at least not intentionally. As her hand lowered to a large lever adjacent to the door she took a deep breath, steeling her resolve before properly testing her toxin. Was her inspiration true and pure? Was the chemical that came to her in the midst of the night something that could turn the tide of this and any future war? It was time to find out. After a sharp breath Isabel pulled the lever down to a locked position and several panels in the room beyond opened up, allowing a thick haze of smoke to fill the room. The soldiers beyond still stood at attention as they waited for the smoke to hit them, and Dr. Poison offered them a sharp salute before the haze clouded her vision of them. A farewell salute, if it turned out that her designs were wrong.

By the time the smoke had cleared Isabel had pulled a chair up to the glass door, holding a notepad and pen in her hands and watching with acute interest. She was ready to take notes in the likely case that her chemical needed work as all conjunctions did - in the history of alchemy no compound had ever been perfect the first time out. What she witnessed; however, as the smoke settled and the soldiers became visible once more, was that her brilliance in creating that toxin was clearly beyond measure. Divinely inspired, even.

“Yes...yes...yes…!” Isabel’s eyes widened more and more, and she pressed a hand against the glass door as she looked beyond. Underneath her ceramic mask her smile twisted high and wide; an almost painful experience considering her disfigurement. Still, she would gladly accept that sting to relish in the joy of that moment, for her toxin...it worked! Beyond all scientific research and testing, beyond the scientific method itself...it worked!

Ten soldiers, once bold and stoic as they prepared to drawn in her toxin now grouped together in a state of berserk, frantic, primal lust. In the few brief moments it had taken for the smoke to settle the crew had stripped away clothing from themselves and each other, and now they occupied the single examination table in the room in a flurry of wet, tawdry desire. Seven men and three women...all naked, all licked with sweat and the lingering scent of Isabel’s toxin, all throwing their bare flesh against one another in a mess of uncontrolled and unrestrained delight.

“After mere moments of exposure to the toxin, subjects are displaying behavior similar to those of wild beasts in heat.” Isabel spoke aloud as she jotted down her notes, grinning wider and wider despite the discomfort. “They’ve stripped their clothing away and are throwing themselves at each other with reckless abandon! The women are bending over to receive the men like they’re feral cats! The toxin was a profound success, though I must keep a close eye out for future side effects…” She narrowed her gaze as she did just that, her throat tightening as she beheld the glorious orgy her toxin had crafted.

Of the three women, two were glorious blonde beauties and the third a redhead with curly, fire-red locks. Each of them were bent over on their hands and knees as the male soldiers were right behind them, fucking them like the bitches they had become. Each woman was also offered a cock to her mouth to be properly spitroasted, and they had found a great rhythm and pace despite the fact they were essentially strangers. The test subjects had only met each other a few brief minutes ago, but now? Now they were engaging in lewd acts that Isabel had never personally experienced, but was utterly captivated by. Her pen worked feverishly against her notepad as she struggled to keep up with her notes; trying to judge from affair every little detail from the accumulation of sweat to the color of her test subjects’ cheeks. She watched even as the odd man out moved around the group and fondled the others without any regard to their gender, further suggesting that the toxin didn’t just enhance their latent desires but completely broke down any level of physical boundary. The toxin had made them all into uncontrollable bisexual sluts, and that knowledge made the chemist practically giggle from her discovery.

A toxin like this could be a powerful weapon for sure; just the thing to humiliate an enemy army on the field of battle, or soften the front lines before an invasion. She could already imagine how her leaders would use it; subjecting it to the water supply of small villages to ensure that there was no resistance by the time the tanks arrived. It could even be used for interrogation purposes, Dr. Poison assumed, since she could only imagine that if the toxin made her subjects that reliant on their base urges the concept of keeping secrets would be far from their mind.

Before long; however, the chemist’s pen on the paper started to slow as her distraction got the better of her. She watched with ever-widening eyes as flesh slapped against flesh, as the men spitroasted the women as they all came together in a pile of horny, sweat-licked skin. She watched as the group shared orgasms with one another that left the women marked with cream, and watched as the same girls kissed each other amidst mouthfuls that were overflowing with spunk. Once more the chemist swallowed with a tightening throat and shifted her feet back and forth as she sat, her breath quickening without her greater thoughts even realizing it.

She had learned long ago that such pleasures were not for her, and she had gone to great lengths to purge that desire from her mind. Sex and bliss and romance was not for the brilliant disfigured soldiers of the world - they were neither beautiful enough nor simple minded enough to lose their legacy for a few evenings of tawdry pleasure. She was still a woman; though, a woman whose biology couldn’t be quelled as simple as a bubbling concoction could, and no amount of brilliance within Isabel had ever given her the ability to cast aside her female urges. An urge to be touched, an urge to be kissed, and maybe even...filled. Filled like the blondes and the redhead, filled like their wet, slopping pussies that dripped with cum as the men shifted positions so new ones could fuck them.

“...m...madness…” Dr. Poison hissed to herself, though a line of sweat had started to form at her brow. The group having so much fun beyond the glass door wasn’t thinking about anything other than pleasure and desire, they were fucking each other without any concern for what their partners looked like or even what body type they had. The women kissed, the men gleefully double-stuffed their lengths into the various fuckholes filling the room, and none of them were shy about that frothy cream that seemed to so eagerly get shared between them. The chemist trembled as her pen fell to the floor, and her notepad soon followed as she found herself nurturing ideas that were...dangerous, to say the least.

No right minded scientist would ever consider what she was in that moment, and she knew it. What sort of a poor excuse for a chemist would dose herself with her own toxin, would voluntarily poison herself for something so simple as a desire to join in on such meandering affairs? The intellectual within Dr. Poison screamed at her as she stood up to her feet, but the woman inside of her...the woman that had so long been kept silent, so long been kept lonely and neglected...that woman was louder.

Her hand still trembled as she moved it forward, grasping at the side of her ceramic mask and slowly pulling it away. As her face hit the open air she flinched from the contact - she was hardly used to the feel of it against her scars. The deep gashes that would never heal, the exposed muscle that had long since solidified, the exposed teeth set in a perfect line...she would’ve had a nice smile, were the outer lay not torn asunder. She was a disfigured monster to most, but perhaps this group...perhaps this drugged, toxin-addled collection of soldiers…

She didn’t even hesitate to grasp the lever and pull it again, once more dosing the room with a heavy influx of smoke. This time while the smoke was still rising Dr. Poison herself stepped inside, swinging open the door and stepping right towards the vents. While the orgy within continued and those horny soldiers breathed in another dose, Isabel Maru stood point-blank against the vents and let it wash over her completely. Her eyes closed as the smoke overtook her and she breathed it in deep - it was best that she enjoy a heavy dose to assist her in breaking through her own hesitations. After all, if anyone needed something to calm her down in such a situation, it was her.

As the smoke subsided to little more than a misting against the floor, Isabel turned to the crowd of soldiers and smiled with her disfigured features. Her eyes darted from those seven solid male specimens and to those three women; two of whom were busy scooping fingerfuls of cum from each other’s pussy and feeding it to each other. As they all looked at the woman that had done this to them, there wasn’t a trace of anger or violence in any of their eyes. If anything, they moved to swarm her in a celebratory fashion.

“Yes...yes, come to me...come to the doctor…” Isabel groaned, her own passions flaring as her tiny figure was suddenly surrounded. With the toxin now subsided from the air she could draw in the heavy scent of their lust; a mixture of sweat and squirt and cum that was intoxicating in its own right. Their hands were upon her, peeling her uniform off so readily that the buttons snapped, and she could feel them grasping at her body underneath. Her breasts, her nethers...they couldn’t help themselves but to worship her with their touch. One of the women; eyes glazed over and with cum still on her lips, pulled at the back of Isabel’s hair to give her a sudden and intense kiss. The doctor’s first, if she was being entirely honest...and quite an intense one to start with.

“Mmmph...grmmm…” She knew little about the ways of kissing, but she tried her best to wrestle her tongue against the other woman’s. The blonde cared not for her scars or her exposed muscle, and only wanted to share with her the taste of sticky cum as sucked from four different men. The taste of cream resonated on Isabel’s tongue and only made her all the hotter, and she found herself moving to grasp her hands against the girl’s shoulders to keep her desperately close. She only allowed that kiss to break when one of the men wanted to step up and enjoy, and soon she rifled through her second, third, fourth, and fifth kisses in remarkable order. The virginal yet evil woman would be having quite a few firsts that night, and now that the last of her clothes had been violently torn away it was time for another.

“Yes, pets...so beautiful, each of you…” Dr. Poison groaned as she rolled back, licking her tongue across her teeth and feeling her exposed back squeeze to one man’s broad chest. Two of the others were already spreading her legs apart and lifting her up to the air, carrying her over to the sole examination table. “Fuck your creator, fuck your doctor…show me what I’ve been missing all these long years…!” Though the toxin had sunk in deep inside of her, it wasn’t the only thing that was speaking in that moment. The wicked woman had long lusted for attention, for company, for contact...and she was indeed going to have her compensation for missing out on so much. In this tiny room her disfigurement and her position of power wouldn’t be enough to scare anyone away, and they would all enjoy her body before the evening was up. Her pets in that moment didn’t talk - the analytical inside of her told her it was because the second dose was so heavy that it struck those thoughts from their mind - but they didn’t need to. They told her everything they needed to with their hands, and their swarming bodies were so overwhelming and overpowering nothing she could say would stop them anyway.

“Ah...so large, such a big, glorious...ohhh…” Dr. Poison’s virginity was stolen by the sculpt of a particularly large cock, with the doctor laying on her back as that member slid inside. On all sides she was surrounded by the other nine soldiers and each were vying for her attention, whether encouraging her to jerk off their lengths or helping themselves to fondle her breasts. One of the girls was taking the time to cover her exposed stomach in licks and kisses and another was trying to balance herself up on the examination table, moving to slip her thighs on either side of Isabel’s head to lower herself down. As soon as she realized what was being offered to her, Dr. Poison moaned in desire and begged for it closer. “Ah, dear...feed me your pussy...feed me…”

Soon she was slathered in the wet scent of another woman’s cunt, all while the first man she ever fucked continued to drill into her. Every thrust of his throbbing cock sent shockwaves through her body; making her back arch and her voice moan into that wet entrance spread over her face. She let herself moan as loud as she desired and refused to hold anything back even for an instant, freely giving herself up to this madness and utterly rejoicing in it. The taste of a pussy, the feel of a stiff cock inside of her...they were just too marvelous to describe, and they had only just begun! She scooped her tongue into that girl’s beautiful fuckhole and pulled down a mouthful of soldier cum, a sticky white cream that coated her pink muscle until she gulped it down with a greedy swallow. Would cum fill her up so densely? Would the men all fuck and fill her until she was overflowing in such a messy, whorish state? She certainly hoped so...and she wasn’t above releasing even more of the toxin into the room if they didn’t.

“Slrm...mmmph...yesh...yesh, more…” Her voice was slurred, though only by the weight of a creamy pussy instead of her usual ceramic mask. Her eyes rolled back as pleasure overwhelmed her and she enjoyed her first orgasm on the edge of another’s body; her pussy tightening and convulsing and her thighs shivering underneath the attention. Her nectar dripped to the examination table below in a glistening squirt and lingering just at the rim was the redhead; licking her tongue across the cold metal so she could gulp down the taste of the chemist’s goo. It wasn’t long after that the first man inside of her found his own surge of pleasure and hilted his cock deep into Isabel, thrusting him down as far as he could manage as he started to unload. Just like the rest of those brazen sluts Isabel didn’t care that he unloaded into her without any level of protection; her pussy was little more than a raw, wet fuckhole that needed to collect his cum. Her scream was offered up into the cunt pressed against her face, and it was nearly enough to send her into a second orgasm right then and there.

Even as the first pulled free and her pussy dripped of his copious load, it was clear that the others waiting on the sidelines were quite sick of that. The men clamored around her and crawled against each other to bring themselves into a new position, and their hands worked around her like great vipers to turn her around. Her mouth was stolen away from the blonde’s pussy but soon she could feel two cocks lining up against her; the result of one of the men squatting at the edge of the table while another stood right behind them both. As a third cock was offered to her disfigured mouth she gave a whimpering groan, and soon felt the pinch of hard, eager members pushing against not only her pussy but the tight, clenched pucker of her rear.

Oh, how she howled as she was triply penetrated, and it clearly made up for all those nights alone. The heady delight of the toxin was enough so that she didn’t feel the slightest bit of discomfort from the impact in her ass; at least no more than the steady rushing of cock could quell. It was only a few strikes in before she was relishing it, thriving in it, and only wanting those three men to keep hammering her. She sucked a cock that was laced with the taste of three other pussies and she gleefully savored the flavor, and every time those two cocks drilled into her she was pushed closer and closer to another thrashing orgasm. Her fingers drew tight around the examination table and she drooled from the disfigured side of her mouth; looking up at the soldier as if she expected to be judged for her grotesque appearance. She found no such judgement there; only the pleased look of a man getting his cock sucked by an eager little slut.

The men continued in that position for some time, and the first to fill her up anew was the one claiming her ass. He shivered and thrashed and pressed himself down so deep that it made Isabel squeak with surprise, and when her ass was left flooded with cum he pulled out with a satisfying pop. Though there were four other men waiting for their chance at a hole one of the girls was quick to sneak in, pressing her mouth square against that tight entrance and slurping out what tasty cream she could manage with the tip of her tongue. While her ass was licked Isabel remained spitroasted by two other cocks, feeling more and more as if this glorious pleasure would continue past the breaking point of madness. Her soldiers never seemed to tire, and she herself felt like she could go on for hours, even days! And she was completely determined to do just that; at least until her body failed her.

Before long the men had scooped her down to the floor where they could claim even more of her, and the fact that they weren’t shy about each other’s bodies made for the perfect platform to steadily rail her. Two cocks pressed flush to one another as they eased themselves into her cum-filled pussy, and they stretched her so tight that she trembled and felt a wave of heat cross over her. That was hardly the end; though, for soon she had another cock stuffed in her ass and another at her mouth, and three left to share amongst her two hands. The girls all fondled and caressed her while she was the pure center of attention; biting and licking at her nipples, brushing their fingers down her back, or merely circling around her like greedy, thirsty vultures eager to slurp down cum as it dripped from any of her orifices.

The men grasped at each other for momentum as they fucked the chemist and the scent of horny sweat was overwhelming in that tangled mass of pleasure in the test room, lust and desire firmly overtaking them all as Dr. Poison’s tender body was thrown from virginal to whorish. The more she was fucked the better she felt - each orgasm was a violent gift that rocketed through her, and every time she felt one of her partners hit their peak she enjoyed it like a teenage girl pleasing her father. Cum splashed against her disfigured face and she swiped it across her scars or her exposed teeth, some of it launched into her hair and was messily rubbed in against her scalp. Her ass and pussy were overflowing fonts of cream that the other girls were all eager to drink from, and when some cum or spit drooled from her mouth to one of the men underneath the redhead was there to lick it away and snowball it back into that same man’s mouth. Everything was sheer madness driven in lust and desire, and the soldiers carried out their demented passions without any sign of hesitation or slowing.

Isabel Maru, the horrible Dr. Poison, was the single most desired woman amongst them and they were desperate to show her that. She went in between bouts of sucking cock and eating pussy, swallowed so many mouthfuls of cum she was sure she’d be full for a week, and savored it every time she felt her pussy or ass become the siphon for yet another burst of cream. The group was still tireless as they claimed her, as they shared her, as they showered her in attention, and she wore every streak of cum and drop of sweat like a badge across her flesh. The war, her research, everything flooded from her that evening as she became the sticky slut surrounded by soldiers...everything ceased to exist save for those ten souls that swarmed her in a heated, fuck-hungry blitz.

When they started to fatigue and drop down to the floor in order to rest, Dr. Poison knew that it was an effect of the toxin. Such a thing could only push the body so far before it needed to recuperate, and she still had the good sense to check for a pulse when the redhead dropped to the floor. A healthy heartbeat...she’d live, but she’d wake up exhausted, sore, and spent...just like all of them. The redhead that dropped to sleep was the canary in the coal mine, and the doctor knew it would only be a matter of time before her wonderful partners followed suit. She peeled her mouth away from one slimy cock to bark to the others, her voice hoarse from all the moaning yet still commanding a terrifying presence.

“Fuck me harder, all of you!” She begged, and shuddered her pussy was speared around two cocks in tandem once more. “Fill me with cum, make me your whore! I order you!”

An order that didn’t need to be made, but one the crew would deign to obey regardless. As the men and women kept throwing themselves at her, Dr. Poison relished what she knew would be a limited quantity of lust. What seemed like an endless marathon of desire - and had still lasted for well on five hours - was now nearing the end and those orgasms were a dwindling resource. Every burst of cum flooding one of her holes seemed to take another man out of the running, laying in a flaccid heap after a marathon session of fucking the chemist. The two girls held on as much as they were able, but as it turned out a belly full of cum could put someone to sleep just as swiftly as a warm Thanksgiving dinner. Before long the two blondes were dozing peacefully; ribbons of spit and cum connecting their faces as they had just scooped and snowballed from Poison’s overflowing pussy.

“More...more...damn you, more!” Dr. Poison fucked herself violently against the last man standing, or rather, laying flat while the chemist desperately rode him. Each press of her hips made cum squirt from their joined sexes; the result of her copiously filled cunt unable to hold all that cream. Streaked of cum marked the cold concrete of the test room floor, and before long it was joined by the unconscious frame of the man underneath her. The last man had fallen asleep, the last soldier that had pushed themselves to the limit. Dr. Poison, marked with sweat and cum with dishevelled hair and a desperate look in her eyes, was left alone with her lust.

Breathing heavy and quite sore, Isabel staggered her way out of the room and limped to her notepad and pen. She barely had the strength to drop to her knees and balance an arm on the chair, and as she tried to scribble against the notepad she found it difficult to write against paper that was rapidly soaked with sweat. She was so thoroughly covered and sticky that anything she touched would be befouled but her fuckstench, made glistening with the goo that covered every inch of her. It was enough that the disfigured madwoman roared with laughter, tossing aside her notepad and throwing her head back with a mad look of glee pressed against her features.

She didn’t need a notepad to remember the most important thing she learned that evening.

If she was going to enjoy a new test subject that would unendingly satisfy her, she would need to look beyond the army afforded to her. She would need to look to her enemies.

She would need to make Diana of Themyscira hers.

End of Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Poison needs love. Or, y'know, to be gangbanged.
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
